Family
by Here's The Plan
Summary: Violet finally meets Edith's parents, and learns a little about Edith. (Despicable Me/Incredibles crossover) FEMSLASH!


**Another one-shot! Yay! Incredibles/Despicable Me [1&2] crossover. Femmslash (YAY!)**

**This is the sequel/companion fic to ****_YouAreBeforeEverything_****'s fic 'Genetics' And it also references my one-shot 'Labling' (Reading neither is really necessary, but recommended!)**

**Something that bothered me about the Despicable me movies: How come all three of the girls looked totally different? Brown hair/tan skin, blonde hair/light skin and black hair/light skin.**

* * *

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Edith said, tearing her eyes away from her house.

"Are you kidding? We've talked about this for weeks. Don't chicken out _now._" Her girlfriend Violet teased as she looked in awe at the Addams-family-esque house.

"But it's _my family_! They're..." She gulped, not really knowing what to say. In response Violet got out of the car and started walking towards the driver's side. Knowing she had already lost, Edith got out of the car.

"C'mon, let's just go in." Edith groaned, grabbing Violet's hand and dragging her to the porch. They heard a growl and Violet gasped.

"What is _that?_" Violet asked as a small gray puffball with teeth appeared out of no where and stood between the girls, whose hands were still connected in the air above him.

"That's Kyle, our... Dog." Edith shrugged, and reached down with her free hand to pet him. "Kyle, this is Violet. _Friend, _not _food._"

Violet wasn't sure if her girlfriend was serious or quoting _Finding Nemo_, but she didn't feel like taking the chance.

Suddenly the front door opened and Violet saw who she assumed was Margo, Edith's oldest sister.

"Edith, Mom's in here driving us _crazy!_" She complained, and Edith laughed nervously.

"Alright, alright. I blame Kyle." The 'dog' barked indignantly before running inside.

"You must be Violet." Margo said, grinning as the girl walked by.

"And you're Margo?"

The older girl nodded, glancing back to the kitchen. "Mom's this way."

Edith groaned, and Violet wondered what was so 'wrong' about that. As they walked through the house, however, Violet began to notice... It was a bit creepy. Suits of armor, Iron Maidens, weapons...

She turned to look at the newspaper clippings and was surprised when Edith gave her arm a sharp tug. It looked like the blonde was about to say something when their senses were suddenly attacked.

"WE'RE OUT OF EGGS!" They heard a woman holler from the kitchen, and Margo laughed, "_Finally!_"

"Mom cooks when she's nervous." Edith explained when Violet looked at her. "Nothing _good, _you know, but still."

Indeed the smells from the kitchen were... Interesting. It smelled like brownies and chili and hot dogs and stale pizza and a lot of other things Violet couldn't quite place.

"Mom! We're here!" Edith shouted, moving them into the kitchen.

The _really bright_ kitchen, Violet noticed. The rest of the house had been dark, or at least dimly lit, but the kitchen was like another place altogether. Violet winced at the sights and smells.

"Edith!" Edith's mother grinned, walking over to them. "And you must be Violet! How nice to meet you! Call me Lucy."

Violet decided she liked the woman at once. She wore a smile that was contagious, and her hair screamed 'Ms. Frizzle'. She took Violet's hand and shook it.

"We have plenty for dinner, girls!" She laughed, flicking her hand like the mountains of food scattered around were a normal thing.

"Did you make cupcakes?" They heard a new voice ask, and Violet saw a short girl with black hair similar to her own walk in.

"Hey Agnes! This is Violet." Edith introduced, and Agnes grinned at the taller raven-haired girl.

"Nice ta meet ya!" She grinned before turning and looking at the food again.

Violet found herself growing a little uncomfortable with the increasing amount of people in the room. Edith noticed and asked, "When's Dad getting home?"

"Any minute now!" Lucy said over her shoulder. Edith nodded and pulled Violet out of the kitchen.

"C'mon, I'll show you around."

The house was _way _bigger on the inside, and they were walking for a good half hour before Violet said she needed a break.

"Sure, Dad's prolly home by now anyway."

They went back downstairs and sure enough they saw Lucy talking to a tall man with a bald head and a nose that reminded Violet of a horn.

"-So SheepsButt said I had to work on eet right away." He said in a gossiping tone.

"That man... How does he expect you to do so much? I mean-"

"Hey Dad!" Edith said, throwing her arms around the man, and he did the same.

"Ello, keeten. How was yor day?" He said, smiling down at her. Violet thought the man looked familiar.

"Fine. This is Violet."

A few minutes later Violet was being ushered out of the room again, this time because Gru was near interrogating her.

"Sorry about Dad. He's really protective."

"No problem." Violet grinned as they went into the living room. Agnes had put on _Up_ and Margo was half writing half watching.

"Margo's a journalist." Edith said loudly enough for her sister to hear, "She has her own little world."

Margo stuck out her tongue. "My little world could conquer your little world in twenty minutes."

"As if!" Edith rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch. Violet sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Guys! The movie's on!" Agnes said in a sweet tone, instantly hushing the quarreling sisters.

The quiet didn't last long, though.

"GURLS! DINNER!"

The brunette and black haired sisters instantly shot up and ran to the kitchen, Violet and Edith following slowly behind.

"You don't look like your parents." Violet said, giving Edith a curious look.

"We're adopted." She shrugged, and Violet's eyes widened. "I didn't say anything before because... Well, we just don't normally tell people."

Edith stopped in the hall by the kitchen. "They aren't biologically my sisters, either. We were in the same foster home for a while before being sent to the orphanage."She smiled softly, "We stuck together."

Violet didn't say anything, instead cast a glance down the hall.

"C'mon, I'll show you these." Edith said, and they hurried to the front room where the newspaper clippings were.

"Dad used to be a villain." She said, and Violet gasped. "I say used to. He's a good guy now. We changed him."

Violet looked at the clippings. '_Man steals art work', 'Mysterious disappearance', 'Moon goes missing'._

"Your dad stole _the moon_?" Violet said, turning on her heel and barely keeping herself from glaring at the blonde.

Edith winced. "Y-yeah. But that was the old him!"

Violet turned back to the articles and was silent.

"Gurls, we're waiting on y-" Gru himself came into the hallway looking for them. Edith sent him a look and he saw what was going on.

"Ah-I see." Gru said, and Violet turned to him, keeping her gaze at his chin.

"Violet, I see you've found some of my old... Shenanigans." He chuckled nervously, and both him and his daughter were surprised when Violet grinned.

"Shenanigans?" She laughed, looking him in the eyes. "Wow!" She shook her head. "So you're not a villain anymore?"

"Nope! I am good guy!" He said with a firm nod.

"How so?"

"Uh... What?"

"You say you're a good guy. Who do you work for?"

Violet was serious again, and Gru wasn't sure how to feel.

"Weel, I..." He glanced at Edith and hesitated. Clearly this was important to the teens, and he didn't want to scare the girl away... But at the same time...

"I work for the AVL."

"The Anti-Villain League?!" Violet gasped. Gru nodded, and Edith asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Violet was going to tell them sooner or later. In fact she had come close to telling Edith a few times.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just... My family and I work for the government, too. Spy stuff and fighting stuff." She said.

Edith grinned, "Cool!" and her father shook her head, "Dat figures."

"Boss! Ohw si taht?" Violet's eyes widened as she saw a small yellow creature in the hallway.

"Um. What's that?"

* * *

**THE ENDING SUCKS... But I had to stop because I would have just kept going and going and going...**

**So yeah! Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
